


A New Fetish

by lasairfhiona



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint discovers a new kink</p><p>Written for 1_million _words October Bingo</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Fetish

Clint fought the urge to move as Tony ran the edge of the knife down one leg and up the other before using the tip to lift his cock and move his balls aside. When he'd asked Tony to do this he had no idea just how much having a knife run along his body would turn him on. 

 

 

Gripping the wooden bars on their headboard he tried to stay still as Tony ran the sharp edge of the blade along his cock but all he wanted to do was push up into the sensation of the cold steel against his hot flesh.  He never knew he had this kind of fetish and as he could feel his orgasm building from nothing but the touch of the knife he knew that they were going to have to explore this more. 

 


End file.
